Merlin and Arthur
by Butterfly Princesses
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have finally realized their love for one another and run away together... Far away...
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin and Arthur**

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from his room. "Could you grab me some tea, darling?"

"Of course, Arthur, my love!" Merlin replied as he skipped down to the kitchen. Merlin began to make Arthur's tea just that way he liked it, 7 spoons of sugar and it had to be made with lots of love from Merlin.

Merlin began to walk down to Arthur's room. Life had been so good since he and Arthur had eloped together to Madagascar and begun life in their little shack on the beach.

"Thank you, beautiful." Arthur winked at Merlin.

"Always a pleasure, Arthur, my love!" Merlin smiled to himself as he thought, _I am the luckiest man in the world!_

Arthur and Merlin went down to the local zoo that day and caught up with their bros, Gwen and John, Arthur's uncle (who changed his name because it was really stupid).

After the zoo they all went home. It was eleven thirty when Merlin went outside to grab a coconut to eat and spotted a pretty little cat thing sitting in the shade.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Merlin chuckled as he merrily called the little critter over. The creature turned to him and ran up to him, without further thought it scratched his arm open and ran away!

"Arthur! Help! My arm is bleeding!" Merlin cried.

"Oh, gorgeous one," Arthur smirked. "I'll wrap it up right now,"

"Thank you my love!" Merlin said, while drying the tears off his face with a tissue. "At least now we can sit and talk for a bit while you wrap my arm up,"

At one in the morning Arthur and Merlin fell asleep, they knew they were two of the luckiest men in the world.

To be continued…

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Please leave a review and I'll update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Acquaintance**

* * *

"This way!" whispered a hooded figure to another as they galloped across the plains of Madagascar. They halted at the top of a sandy hill.

"Are you sure?" the other one whispered.

"Yes, without a doubt." With that being said, they galloped on.

Meanwhile, down in the little shack, Merlin was in the kitchen making some dinner for Arthur, who was sitting on the couch painting a picture of Merlin.

"Hey Merlin?" Arthur yelled over to Merlin.

"Yes my, love?" Merlin turned to Arthur with a grin on his face.

"What colour are your eyes? I need to know for my painting." Arthur chuckled and then looked up at Merlin, who was frowning at him.

"How can you not know the colour of my eyes!" Merlin yelled, sounding tremendously distressed.

"Well, I'm sorry Merlin, I've just never really looked! But they are very pretty!" Arthur said calmly to the troubled Merlin, who was now holding back his tears.

"I am going to take a walk!" Merlin broke into tears and ran out the door.

Merlin went down to the far side of the beach and went to Uncle John's shack.

"It's okay Merlin, my little friend. I am sure he does know the colour of your lovely eyes!" John gave Merlin a hug.

"Oh, thanks, John! It just really hurt that he didn't know! It's being 6 months since we came here." Merlin looked down at the ground.

"Well Merlin, go home and talk to Arthur." John smiled and gave Merlin a kiss on his forehead.

Merlin left John's shack and began walking along the beach. Suddenly the sound of hoof beats filled his ears! _Horses… in Madagascar? _Merlin thought to himself.

All of a sudden, two horses ran out in front of him! They reared up and slashed at his face.

"Hello Merlin!" A hooded figure dismounted one of the horses.

"Who are you?" Merlin took a step back.

"Take a guess, Merlin, you sweet little thing," The hooded figure removed its hood to reveal Morgana! "It's me!"

"Morgana! What are you doing here?" Merlin smiled as he ran up and hugged his old friend.

"I am here with Gwaine to find you and the others. We miss you!" Morgana smiled at Merlin.

"Hello sexy!" Gwaine dismounted the other horse. He walked over and winked at Merlin.

"Hello Gwaine!" Merlin snickered as he ran up and jumped on Gwaine. "Come to our shack and see Arthur!"

They all walked down the beach together.

"Arthur!" Merlin knocked on the door. "My love, I have a surprise!"

"Coming!" Arthur opened the door. "Oh my gosh! Morgana? Gwaine? You're here!" Arthur gave them both a huge hug.

"How are you, lovely?" Morgana asked Arthur.

"I am quite well, darling heart." Arthur smiled. "Are you here to stay?"

"Actually, yes! We just bought a little shack down the other end of the beach near Gwen!" Gwaine laughed. "We escaped Camelot when we heard where you had gone. The dragon told us."

"This is so amazing!" Merlin began to cry with joy as Morgana and Gwaine waved them goodbye, so they could get settled into their new shack.

"Arthur?" Merlin turned to face his gorgeous partner.

"Yes, Merlin?" Arthur's face lit up.

"It's okay, that you didn't know what colour my eyes are, because you're my lover and I love you!" Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"Oh Merlin, you beautiful thing, I love you!" Arthur ran up and hugged Merlin. "I will always love you, my sweetheart! And now all our friends are here to join us, in this amazing, enchanting place!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

_Please review! And I'll update soon ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tough Love**

Merlin woke up and he checked his clock. It was 3:00am and Arthur wasn't in bed, so Merlin jumped awake and hurried over to the coat rack. He grabbed his fluffy, brown jumper and bolted out the door.

"Arthur? Arthur?" Merlin called out into the blackness. There was no reply, just the sound of the waves against the shore.

Merlin turned to head home, when all of a sudden a coconut fell out of the tree next to him! "Is that you Arthur?" Merlin yelled up the tree. There was no reply and once again everything was quiet.

But Merlin decided to climb the tree and see what had made the coconut fall out. So Merlin climbed up the tree.

it was a bit hard because Merlin was wearing his favorite bunny slippers, but he managed.

When Merlin reached the top, he found Arthur.

"Arthur? Why didn't you answer me! I was really worried!" Merlin held out his hand. "Come on Arthur, we're going home,"

"Merlin, baby, I just… had a craving for coconuts, so I climbed this tree and I have been eating them." Arthur took Merlin's hand and they walked home holding hands tightly.

The next morning Merlin got up and began making breakfast, he stopped for a minute to admire the painting Arthur had done of him.

"Good morning Merlin!" Arthur walked in and smiled at him.

"Good morning my love," Merlin smiled back. "I was just admiring that painting of me that you did."

"Oh Merlin." Arthur walked over and took his two hands. "I did that painting because I love you! Now we'd better hurry up and get down to the shops."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Merlin buttered their toast and made Arthur his tea, with a lot of love.

They headed down to the shops. It was a good thing it was a Tuesday morning; the shops were never busy on Tuesday.

"Hey Arthur! Look!" Merlin ran to the window of a wedding dress shop. "Look at that dress!"

"Oh Merlin, I love you! If we ever get married I'll get you that very dress." Arthur grabbed Merlin and kissed him.

"Thank you my love!" Merlin began skipping along merrily.

"Hello Merlin! Hey Arthur!" Morgana and Gwaine walked over.

"Hey guys!" Arthur waved.

"Would you two like to come to the movies with us?" Morgana asked sweetly.

"YES!" Merlin jumped up and down. "Can we go Arthur? Please?"

"Of course, beautiful one." Arthur nodded at Gwaine and Morgana. "What are you seeing?"

"We're seeing a movie about some fish!" Gwaine stepped forward and announced this with excitement.

"Uh… Oh no! Damn! Merlin and I are actually busy!" Arthur grabbed Merlin and proceeded to run away.

Once they reached a corner, Merlin stared at Arthur.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Merlin yelled.

"Did you not hear about the fish!" Arthur yelled as a look of horror went across his face.

"I wanted to see it!" Merlin yelled as he stormed off home.

"I'm… sorry, Merlin…" Arthur muttered.

"Hello Arthur?" Gwen opened her door. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Merlin had a fight!" Arthur sobbed as he walked into the house and sat down.

"Oh dear, what about?" Gwen questioned with an interest.

"About a fish movie." Arthur answered.

"Urmmm… okay," Gwen sat next to Arthur. "Maybe you should go and talk to John, I need to go out and buy some more hair ties."

Arthur left and walked down the beach. He got to John's house after a while.

"Hello my darling nephew!" John opened his door. "How're you darling?"

"Hey Uncle John, I am not too well," Arthur sadly replied.

"What's up pussy cat?" John gave Arthur a hug.

"It's Merlin. We had a dumb fight and I think he's angry," Arthur answered.

"Oh, is that all? Well why don't you go and hang out with Gwaine for a bit, he's a good looking man," John winked.

"I've got to go!" Arthur ran out of the house in disgust!

Arthur got home to find Merlin sitting on the roof.

"Hey Merlin," Arthur waved.

"Hi, love…" Merlin stuttered.

"I hope you're not still angry about today?" Arthur yelled over at Merlin.

"No I'm not," Merlin jumped down from the roof. "If you don't want to see a movie about fishes, then that's okay!" Merlin smiled. "Now let's go and get some dinner!" Merlin gripped Arthur's hand and ran inside.

To Be Continued….

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review! They make me very happy :) and encourage me to keep writing!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a Sunday afternoon, and Merlin and Morgana were sitting on the beach talking.

"Do you ever miss Camelot, Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"Ermm… Not really… Well no… Not at all," Merlin smiled his cute little smile.

"Sometimes, I wonder if they're looking for us all." Morgana shot a worried glance at Merlin.

"Oh Morgana, they'd never find us here!" Merlin chuckled.

"Hello, you two." Uncle John appeared from behind a bush. "What are you up to?" He smiled and sat down in between them.

"Hey John! How are you?" Merlin merrily began.

"Where did you come from…?" Morgana questioned as if she was in a state of shock.

"Oh my darlings, I was coming back from visiting my lovely nephew, Arthur," John said while putting an arm around Merlin.

"Oh okay…" Morgana answered. "We better get going home." Morgana smiled and took Merlin's hand.

"Oh? Really?" Merlin said.

"Yes!" Morgana pulled him up and they began walking.

"Why'd you do that?" Merlin yelled. "I like John!"

"Don't you think he's… a bit scary?" Morgana began.

"No!" Merlin glanced back at John who was watching them intently. "He's a nice person!" Merlin said as he stormed off home.

* * *

"AHHH!" Merlin screamed as he awoke to Arthur sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching him.

"Hello, beautiful one." Arthur winked.

"What are you doing?" Merlin yelled.

"I didn't know it was illegal to watch you sleep…" Arthur frowned at Merlin.

"Bloody hell!" Merlin got up and began making breakfast.

"I'm going to see Gwaine today. Is that okay Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Yes it's fine, I was planning to go to the movies with Gwen anyway," Merlin answered.

"Okay, tell her I said hi! I never see her around…" Arthur trailed off.

"Yep, sure thing!" Merlin smiled as he took his breakfast and went out the door.

* * *

"Hey Merlin!" Gwen called.

"Hey!" Merlin smiled.

"Hey Gwen, hey Merlin! What are you two darlings up to?" John appeared from behind them.

"Ummm… Hi John?" Gwen said with a suspicious look.

"Hey John! What are you doing here?" Merlin laughed.

"I actually wanted to speak to you, Merlin…" John whispered.

"Oh okay, hold on!" Merlin answered. "Listen Gwen I need to go but I'll be back soon!" Merlin turned and ran off with John.

Back at John's, Merlin noticed he seemed agitated.

"Well, Merlin… I've noticed, well I am sure you have too, that Arthur has been seeing Gwaine a lot lately…" John began.

"Well of course, he's a nice bloke!" Merlin said with a big smile.

"Do you think there might be something going on there?" John suddenly said.

"WHAT? No way! Me and Arthur are close as ever!" Merlin screamed as he walked through the door and slammed it behind him.

Merlin climbed up his favorite coconut tree as he was craving them. How could Arthur do that! He loved Merlin, and Merlin loved him.

"I can't believe that anyone would even think that!" Merlin began to cry, when he overheard Arthur and Gwaine talking on the beach.

Merlin snuck down behind a bush and listened.

"I just don't know!" Arthur said to Gwaine. "It's so hard,"

"Well it's up to you Arthur, let me know when you make up your mind," Gwaine said as he stood up and went home. Merlin watched closely and was horrified! _Arthur is!_

* * *

The next day Merlin awoke alone… He spotted a note pinned to the door and read it.

_Dear Merlin,_

_Meet me down at the beach the minute you get this!_

_Love, forever,_

_Arthur XxXxXx_

Merlin hurried down to the beach and was shocked!

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled; Morgana, John, Gwaine, Gwen and Arthur!

"Oh my!" Merlin screeched as he jumped down to join them with an excited look on his face!

"Thank you, my love!" Merlin yelled as he jumped on Arthur's back.

"No problem, beautiful one," Arthur laughed. Merlin shot a glance at John who was shaking his head, Merlin smiled, he didn't care.

"I love you Arthur!" Merlin said with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you too Merlin!" Arthur merrily said.

To be continued…

* * *

_Leave a review, darlings!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hole**

Merlin was out jogging, as he always did on a Saturday morning. He smiled as he passed a flock of ravens that tried to attack him.

"What sweethearts," he began laughing, when all of a sudden he fell…

* * *

When Merlin woke up it was dark, he crawled around, trying to find a way out, but couldn't find one. It was then that he looked up and realized he had fallen in to a hole!

"Oh dear!" Merlin said to himself. "I certainly don't want to die down here!"

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was out with Morgana, Gwen and Gwaine; they were hanging out up the trees.

"Where's Merlin?" Morgana asked.

"He's out for his jog. He likes to keep fit," Arthur smiled. Suddenly John climbed up next to them.

"Hey guys!" John smiled and giggled.

"Hey John," they all answered together.

"What are you talking about darlings?" John asked.

"Nothing much," Gwaine answered.

* * *

Merlin lay in the dirt it wasn't so bad here.

"I've got it!" said Merlin with a big smirk on his face. "DRAGON!" Merlin called. There was no answer. Merlin sat down and glared at the ground. "I miss Arthur," he whispered.

It was one in the afternoon when Merlin heard the beat of wings.

"Hello Merlin." Dragon stuck his head down the hole.

"Dragon! Can you help me out please?" Merlin begged.

"Oh Merlin, you silly chilly!" Dragon chuckled as he put his tail down the hole, Merlin climbed up.

"Thanks old buddy!" Merlin hugged the dragon and quickly began running home.

* * *

Arthur and the gang sat up the tree; they were playing a fun game of truth or dare.

"This is so so so so fun!" John smiled an enormous smile.

"Oh dear, look at the time," Gwen frowned. "I need to hang my washing out before the beautiful Madagascan sun goes down!" Gwen stood up and walked off home, John ran after her…

"John is a strange one isn't he?" Morgana laughed happily.

"Yes, my uncle is a great human being," Arthur smiled as he climbed down from the tree. "Better be getting home!" Arthur turned and bolted for home.

"Merlin? There you are!" Arthur ran up and picked Merlin up as he hugged him.

"Hey lovely!" Merlin answered with love.

"What do you say I take you out for a picnic in the moonlight tonight?" Arthur asked sounding excited.

"Ohhh, yes!" Merlin screeched with delight. "Just give me an hour; I've got to decide what to wear!" Merlin ran to their room and opened his closet… Funny thing was that there was nothing except for his usual brown tops and pants… So Merlin just pulled some on and ran out to the kitchen.

"Nice outfit Merlin," Arthur winked.

"Thanks beautiful!" Merlin jumped up and down with excitement.

Arthur and Merlin traveled down the beach a little while and set up their picnic under some lovely coconut trees.

"This is lovely," Merlin said.

"Yes, it really is!" Arthur agreed. "So where were you today Merlin? Just purely out of curiosity."

"Ummm, I wouldn't worry. It's a long story…" Merlin answered, Arthur seemed to accept this answer and continued eating. A thought suddenly crossed Merlin's mind, _**who put that hole**_** there****?**

To be continued...

* * *

_Sorry for the wait for this chapter :) I've been away on camp :/ Please leave a review! I hope you enjoyed :D_


End file.
